Wahrheiten
by Maclilly
Summary: Nicht jeder, der nach der Wahrheit fragt, möchte die Wahrheit auch als Antwort erhalten. Mit Lügen ist das Leben einfacher - auch für Ace.


**Wahrheiten**

_»Die Menschen glauben viel leichter eine Lüge, die sie schon hundertmal gehört haben, als eine Wahrheit, die ihnen völlig neu ist.« - Alfred Polgar_

Eigentlich hätte er nicht hier sein sollen.  
Eigentlich hätte er schon längst damit abschließen müssen.  
Eigentlich gehörte es in die Vergangenheit.  
Nein. Noch besser wäre es, wenn es in Vergessenheit geriete.  
Ace blieb stehen, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger massierte er sich den Nasenrücken. Das dumpfe Dröhnen von Musik und das Klappern von Geschirr drangen aus den unzähligen Spelunken an seine Ohren. Die Sonne stand noch immer hoch am Himmel, doch nur wenigen Strahlen gelang es, das dichte Blattwerk der Mangroven zu durchdringen. Ace fuhr sich über den Nacken, während er sein eigenes Spiegelbild in einer der heranwachsenden Harzblasen beobachtete. Mit einem Ploppen löste sich diese vom klebrigen Grund, die warme, eingeschlossene Luft im Inneren trieb sie ähnlich eines heliumgefüllten Luftballons in die Höhe hinauf zu den Kronen, bis die Blase schließlich zerplatzte.  
‚Es ist falsch', schoss es ihm zum hundertsten Male durch den Kopf, ‚Was willst du hier? Du brauchst das nicht! '  
Die Stimme seines Verstandes – er war davon überzeugt, dass er es war – wurde mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, lauter. Vermutlich, weil er die falsche Richtung anpeilte.  
Ein Seufzen kroch aus seiner Kehle hervor.  
Sein Verstand hatte recht. Das, was er hier vorhatte, war unsinnig. Blanke Idiotie. Er besaß doch inzwischen alles, was er sich früher ersehnt hatte: Brüder, einen ehrenhaften Vater. Eine Familie. Freunde.  
Menschen, die gern mit ihm zusammen waren.  
Menschen, die ihn mochten.  
Menschen, die nicht wussten, wer er war … wo seine Wurzeln lagen.  
Erführen sie von seiner Herkunft, so würden sie ihn – so seine Befürchtung – ebenso mit Verachtung strafen, wie es alle anderen getan hatten.

_Warum also wollte er in diesem Dreck wühlen – womöglich Dinge zutage fördern, die längst verrottet waren?_  
_Warum konnte er nicht einfach wieder umdrehen?_  
_Es einfach sein lassen?_

Ace hatte sich seit dem Morgengrauen den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Doch eine plausible Antwort war ihm verwehrt geblieben. Irgendetwas in ihm wollte, dass er es tat.  
Resigniert vergrub er die Hände in den Taschen, richtete den Blick nicht nach vorn, sondern gedankenverloren gen Boden. Zwischen seinen Fingern spürte er das trockene, rissige Papier eines alten Steckbriefes. Gerüchte hatten ihn hierher getrieben. Es waren vage Behauptungen gewesen, die er auf seiner Suche nach Informationen in einer Marinebasis aufgeschnappt hatte. Es hatte geheißen, eine wahre Größe der Piraterie würde sich auf dem Sabaody Archipel herumtreiben. Der Name Silvers Rayleigh war gefallen. Und jeder Pirat konnte damit etwas anfangen. Dieser Mann war als rechte Hand des Piratenkönigs verschrien. Dieser Mann war ein Vertrauter seines Erzeugers gewesen!

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Er hätte dieses leidige Thema am liebsten schon längst komplett beiseitegeschoben. Doch noch immer plagte ihn eine Frage, die ihn seit seiner Kindheit verfolgte. Eine Frage, die er weder Garp noch Pops hatte stellen können, aus Angst, sie zu verletzten – sie damit nicht so zu ehren, wie es ihnen eigentlich gebührte. Aber die Frage wollte ihm einfach keine Ruhe gönnen.  
„Das muss es sein", murmelte er sich zu, blieb direkt vor einem Gebäude in der gesetzlosen Zone stehen. Skeptisch begutachte er die heruntergekommene Kneipe. Scheiben waren verstaubt, teilweise von Rissen durchzogen. Die Fensterläden hingen schief in den Angeln. Der Putz blätterte von der Fassade und der Efeu, der sich am Mauerwerk entlangschlang, war ausgedörrt.  
„Piraterie scheint keine gute Altersvorsorge zu sein."

Mit einem Grinsen, das der letzte Gedanke ihn automatisch auf die Lippen zauberte, verschwand er in der Bar. Von innen machte die Wirtschaft einen ähnlich erbärmlichen Eindruck wie von außen. Er sah sich um.  
Außer einer schwarzhaarigen Frau, die hinter dem Tresen sich ganz der Tageszeitung widmete, war die Bar menschenleer. Der Dunst einer Zigarette vernebelte den Barbereich, während Ace auf einem Hocker platznahm, die Wirtin ihm aber kaum Beachtung schenkte. Sie schlug lediglich die nächste Seite der Maichyo auf, gab mit einem Handzeichen ihrem einzigen Gast jedoch zu bedeuten, mit seinem Wunsch herauszurücken.  
„Ich suche jemanden."  
„Und wen?", hakte Shakky nach, noch immer keine ernsthafte Notiz von ihrem Besuch nehmend. Erst als ein Steckbrief über die Theke geschoben wurde, schien ein gewisses Interesse geweckt zu sein. Sie legte die Zeitung beiseite.  
„Das Foto ist ein gutes halbes Jahrhundert alt", kommentierte sie die vergilbte Abbildung eines damals noch jungen Mannes, wandte sich dann der Schrift zu. „Silvers Rayleigh" prangte mit einer Gesucht-Meldung noch immer gut lesbar am unteren Rand des Steckbriefes.  
„Warum sucht der …" – sie warf Ace einen musternden Blick zu. Er war definitiv kein Unbekannter – „… Kommandant Whitebeards zweiter Division nach einen ehemaligen Piraten?"  
„Ich habe gehört, er solle sich hier herumtreiben – in einer Bar auf Grove 13", wich Ace der Frage aus, hoffte, einfach eine Auskunft zu erhalten. Doch es folgte mürbende Stille. Die Wirtin schien ihn noch einmal zu mustern, suchte eventuell nach möglichen Anzeichen eines Verrates, bevor sie den Stummel der Zigarette auf dem Holz ausdrückte. Sie seufzte, ihre nachfolgenden Worte brachten Ace zumindest einen Hauch Erleichterung.  
„Ich hole ihn. Willst du was essen?"  
Ace nickte knapp, orderte noch eine Portion Nudeln, ehe Shakky die Hinterräume der Bar aufsuchte, nur um kurz darauf mit einer Schüssel voll Ramen – wohl aus dem Kühlschrank geholt – und in Begleitung eines Mannes wieder aufzutauchen. Wortlos stellte sie die Schüssel an, reichte ihm Besteck, widmete sich dann wieder der Tageszeitung, während Ace seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz dem älteren Herrn schenkte. Die grauen Haare hingen ihm bis zum Nacken, eine Narbe überzog seine rechte Gesichtshälfte.  
Doch nach wie vor wirkten seine Augen hinter den Brillengläsern wach und aufmerksam – ähnlich denen seines Großvaters und Whitebeards.  
Das Alter mochte die Männer äußerlich gezeichnet haben, doch Stärke und Kraft war ihnen inne geblieben.  
Er war gewiss nicht zu unterschätzen.

Obwohl es wider seiner Natur war, sich nicht sofort über seine Mahlzeit herzumachen, blieb seine Neugier an Rayleigh haften. Ebenso spürte er dessen prüfenden Blick.  
„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", durchbrach Rayleigh die Stille, drohte diese ansonsten nicht mehr aufhaltbar zu sein.  
„Ja", begann Ace, den Blick noch nicht abwendend. „Ich hab eine Frage …"  
„Ach ja?" Interessiert hob Angesprochener eine Braue. Dieser junge Pirat war beileibe nicht der Erste, der mit einer Frage zu ihm kam. „Wem oder was betreffend?"  
„Deines ehemaligen Kapitäns betreffend."  
„Der ist tot", schnaubte man ihm barsch entgegen.  
Ace verdrehte die Augen. Was für eine Neuigkeit.  
„Ach ehrlich? Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst", knurrte er, indessen auch Rayleigh sich einem Platz suchte. Die Auswahl war groß.  
„Was willst du hören?", hinterfragte Rayleigh die vage Bitte.  
„Ich wollte wissen, was …"  
Ace zögerte, die Worte wollten ihm nicht so einfach über die Lippen kommen. Ihm fiel kein Weg ein, sein Anliegen auszusprechen, ohne dabei dieses stetige Unwohlsein in der Magengegend zu verspüren. Die Nervosität nagte an ihm. Je länger er seine Frage hinauszögerte, desto ungeduldiger würde sein Gesprächspartner werden. Die Chance auf eine Antwort würde schwinden. Das Rätsel, das ihn seit frühster Kindheit beschäftigte, würde nie gelöst werden.  
„Was…" – die Abscheu in Aces Stimme war nicht zu überhören – „Was war er für ein Mensch?"

Die Überraschung auf Rayleighs Gesicht war kaum übersehbar. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet – insbesondere mit einer Frage bezüglich Rogers absurd unglaublichen Schatzes, hatte sich seit Jahren niemand mehr für seinen alten Freund interessiert.  
„Wieso interessiert dich das? Was sollte dich das angehen?"  
Das Misstrauen wuchs mit jedem Augenblick, schien der junge Pirat ihm darauf keine Antwort geben zu wollen. Er schwieg. Die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Weiß traten die Fingerknöchel auf seiner Haut hervor. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handballen und hinterließen rote Striemen. Der Hass wollte sich nicht kontrollieren lassen, war er hin- und hergerissen. Zum einem wollte er seine Frage endlich beantwortet wissen, zum anderen gehörte seine Herkunft einfach vergessen.  
Ein plötzliches Schnauben riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Du willst also etwas über Roger wissen?"  
Ace nickte stumm.  
„Na schön." Rayleigh hielt kurz inne, schmunzelte für einen Moment, bevor eine bittere Ernsthaftigkeit sich auf seine Gesichtszüge legte.  
„Er war … abgrundtief böse. Ein Monster, wenn man es so ausdrücken möchte!"

Nichts.  
Absolute, gähnende Leere dominierte Aces Denken. Er fühlte sich vor den Kopf geschlagen. Kaum ein Gedanke wollte sich in seinem Verstand einnisten. Nur ein Fakt dröhnte in seinem Schädel, ließ ihn ein wenig schwanken.  
Ungläubig hatte er die Augen aufgerissen. Rayleighs emotionslose Aussage hatte ihn komplett aus der Bahn geworfen. Er hatte mit einer Art Lobesrede auf seinen idiotischen Erzeuger gerechnet. Damit, dass man ihm absurderweise vortrug, er sei ein guter Mensch gewesen. Geschwafel, das er niemals geglaubt hätte.  
Aber Rayleigh hatte nicht einen Moment mit seinen Worten gezögert. Er hatte ihm die Antwort auf die Frage, die ihn so lange beschäftigt hatte, einfach an den Kopf geworfen.  
Ace schluckte. Ein schier immenser Kloß wuchs in seinem Rachen heran.

_Warum eigentlich überraschte ihn diese Antwort so?_  
_War es nicht genau das, was man ihm zuvor jahrelang geweissagt hatte?_

Langsam entspannten sich seine Muskeln, mit einer Hand strich er sich über den Nacken, zog sich den Hut vom Kopf.  
Sie hatten alle recht gehabt. Die Bewohner aus Goa, die Schläger vom Gray Terminal. Sie hatten die Wahrheit gesprochen.  
Die ewige Trostlosigkeit seiner Kindheit schwappte in ihm auf, Zorn und Wut traten hervor, sah er sein achtjähriges Selbst vor sich. Sah, wie er auf die Rüpel einschlug, die sich in einer abscheulichen Art über seinen Vater geäußert hatten.  
Unweigerlich legte sich ein Zittern über seine Hände, als er von seinem Hocker rutschte. Das Essen hatte er vollkommen unberührt stehen lassen.  
Er schluckte es. Er schluckte die Wahrheit einfach herunter. So hatte er es in den letzten Jahren auch mit seinem Hass gehandhabt. Es war die beste – die einfachste – Möglichkeit, damit umzugehen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Bar.

Sie alle hatten recht gehabt.  
Er hatte recht gehabt.

* * *

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, sah Shakky von der Maichyo auf. Unmerklich hatte sie die Stirn fragend in Falten gelegt, während der Blick des ehemaligen Vizekapitäns noch auf der geschlossenen Tür ruhte.

„Warum hast du dem Kleinen solch einen Unsinn erzählt? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Roger dermaßen grässlich war."  
„Stimmt." Ray seufzte leise. „Aber es hätte sich nicht gelohnt, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Es wäre eine Verschwendung gewesen."  
„Eine Verschwendung?"  
„Hm." Er nickte. „Die Wahrheit hat ihn nicht interessiert. Warum also eine gute Geschichte verschwenden?"  
Er lachte.  
Es wäre gleich gewesen, was er ihm erzählt hätte. Denn obwohl seine Frage sich von den üblichen unterschieden hatte, war Portgas D. Ace doch genau wie jeder andere Pirat, der ihn in den letzten Jahren nach irgendwelchen Wahrheiten gefragt hatte.  
Niemand hatte sich wirklich für die Wahrheit interessiert.  
Sie alle waren nur hier gewesen, um das zu hören, was sie hören wollten. Um das zu erfahren, was sie doch schon glaubten, längst zu wissen.  
Er brauchte sich nicht die Mühe machen, ihnen etwas zu erzählen, dass sie doch eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollten. Er hatte ihnen nur das gesagt, was sie auch hören wollten.  
_Lügen._


End file.
